Moving on
by sarajo18
Summary: How I'd like to see the spoilers from season six to go. Kurt moves back to Lima to help bring the New Direction's back to Mckinley. Having split with Blaine six months before hand, he has every intention to and get him back but after some thought realizes that it isn't such a good idea. If you're hoping for Klaine endgame, not gonna happen.
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys. As always I need to know what you think so review and follow please so I know whether to continue.**

**Before you blast me a review about spelling and grammar remember this story is un beta'd and I do my best to weed them out but I'm not perfect. So please don't be a smartass if I knew it was a mistake I would have corrected it so making me feel stupid doesn't help me unless you're willing to help that is.**

**Enjoy**

**Sara xx**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood out of Blaine's view with a sick feeling pooling in his stomach at the sight before him. There was his ex slowing grinding with his ex bully on the dance floor at Scandals. He watched as the pair traded kisses and swayed to the music.<p>

Kurt didn't notice the guy that stood next to him till it was too late to escape, "Gross, isn't it? But at least he's picked someone who you can actually see is a guy. He wanted me when he first came back home but seeing as he'd turned into a total loser I'd lost interest."

The guy started to laugh as Kurt turned to look at him, "I'm not going to bite Sebastian, so why don't you just head straight back to the bathroom. I've heard the condom machine been restocked, so get back to your nameless fucks."

"At least I'm not the saddo standing in a corner watching my ex get it on with his new guy wondering what if." Sebastian walked off leaving Kurt standing there.

Kurt thought for a moment and for once he agreed with Sebastian. Blaine had moved on in the six months they had been apart and to his surprise he wasn't shocked by that fact.

As he continued watching the pair he realized why he was upset and it had nothing to do with still being in love with Blaine. It did have everything to do with the fact that he didn't like giving up. He'd had never given up on anything. Kurt had always been a fighter and if he failed he'd dust himself off and try again.

Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine had spotted him and was moving towards him, "Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine looked panicked.

Kurt smiled, "Well Blaine it's a bar, I would guess I came for a drink."

Blaine shook his head, "No, what are you doing back in Ohio?"

Kurt had two choice lie or tell the truth, he chose truth, "I'm here to resurrect the New Directions as part of my NYADA course work and I had thought I'd try to get you back." Blaine went to speak but Kurt stopped him, "But I had to questioned whether I wanted you back because I love and miss you or because I don't like to fail. And I sadly realized it was the latter. I need to accept that our relationship was never gonna work because it stopped being about love a long time ago or I'll never be able to move on. I wish you and Dave all the best and I expect an invite to the wedding. Now go back to your boyfriend he looks as if he's getting worried." Blaine looked shocked but turned and walked back towards Dave as Kurt left in the opposite direction.

Blaine stood telling Dave what had just happened as Sebastian walked over, "Guess your little_ 'make Hummel jealous'_ plan didn't work as well as you thought, did it?"

"Shut up Sebastian. I said from the start that Blaine shouldn't listen to that Berry chick."

"You and me both Dave but Killer here insisted that she knew what she was talking about. I mean look how successful her love life is... oh that's right she's still single after loads of unsuccessful relationships. That makes her the perfect person to listen too."

* * *

><p>"RACHEL I'M BACK."<p>

Rachel flew down the stairs to greet her friend, "Well, How'd it go? Where's Blaine? Was he not there, like I said he would be?"

Kurt laughed at his flustered friend, "It went well. Blaine was right where you said he'd be and he's still there with his boyfriend that you just so happen to forget to mention earlier."

Rachel acted surprised, "Boyfriend! He never said he was seeing someone. If I'd known..."

"Please stop the crap. It's acting like that, that got your show cancelled mid-season. You knew about Dave so don't lie. But it doesn't matter because I've realized getting stuck in an endless circle of splitting up and then getting back together was wrong. That's not a loving relationship, that's being too stubborn to give up because you don't want to be a failure."

"What like me you mean?" Rachel looked hurt.

Kurt pulled the girl to him and hugged her, "You're not a failure. You made some really bad choices honey. You walked away from your education for a lead in a Broadway show. That was your first mistake not listening to the expert advice from your peers. Yes it would have been hard to do both but if you hadn't pulled a diva fit NYADA would have worked with you if you had at least met them part of the way. Your second mistake was walking out on the show that was going to make you a star and moving to LA for a TV show being written by some crazy women. I mean we all read that first script and sure she liked the one you wrote but did you really think they'd keep it the way you wanted it? So when it all tumbled down you were left alone in a strange city with no friends or family close by, so you had to come home."

Rachel sniffed, "I should have listened to you but it was like it was too good to miss out on. In my shoes you would have done the same thing."

"No I wouldn't have. I told you that night we went out to dinner remember. I would have worked with Carmen and stayed in school and I would have been loyal to the show that gave me my break and honoured my contract with it. Once I'd done that then I would have pursued other projects. You let yourself be blinded by the bright lights and bullshit promises of TV executives, who dropped you without a second thought when it didn't work."

"You're being very harsh on me."

"Sometimes sweetie, with you I have to. Believe it or not there are other things happening that don't revolve around you."

Rachel took a deep breath, "Oh my god, I've just made it all about me again haven't I?"

"Yes you did but the good thing is you realized it yourself."

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do now? He was meant to fight for me. Maybe if you had agreed to play my boyfriend it might have worked?" Blaine sulked into his beer.<p>

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "And that's how you wanted to get him back, because he was pissed off because it was me you were with? Maybe Ladyboy was right and you do keep getting back together for the wrong reasons."

Blaine looked horrified, "I love him, what better reason is there?"

"Sure you do Killer. You loved him when you flirted with me non stop and then sat by and watch as I bullied him. You loved him when you accused and humiliated him, in front of his friends, of cheating on you when he flirted with that Chandler dude just like you did with me. You loved him when you sent him off to New York then cheated on him in less than three weeks of separation. Why don't you think about whether it's love or that stupid little life plan of yours stuck in your over gelled head."

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"I spent enough time hanging out with you to have found it all mapped out on your laptop. I bet you got the idea from one of those stupid self-help books you keep reading trying to fix your life. Take a look around you, are you sure that your plan is working?" Sebastian gestured around the bar as Blaine's eyes followed, "You need to sort yourself out and not put it onto other people. It wasn't Kurt's fault you struggled at NYADA. You can blame the break up all you want but I still have your emails telling me how hard you found it way before then. You're just like that Barbra wanna be, you expected it to fall into your lap. Just because you were a star in this backwater didn't mean you'd be one everywhere else. Maybe you should look at changing some of your goals to suit who you are now."

Blaine looked at his friend, "You talk about me. What about you? You're still sitting in this shitty bar with me. What happened to the great Sebastian Smythe?"

Sebastian laughed again, "You damn well know why I'm still here. I screwed up. I thought I knew everything. I did some stupid stuff thinking I was untouchable and it got me held back a year in high school. But it was the wake up call I needed and now I'm back on track. I start NYU in the fall or did you forget?. I've learned my lessons, when are you going to learn yours?"

"Seb I'm sorry. I didn't mean...It's just tonight wasn't supposed to end like this. I guess I'm disappointed. Kurt's right, we never liked to fail. But tonight was just another failure in a long list of late."

Sebastian sighed, "Look I don't like doing this touchy feely crap open your eyes." Blaine looked confused, "You've been working with the Warblers right?" Blaine nodded, "Think about it. You love what you're doing. Maybe teaching is your thing or directing. How about songwriting? You could do all three. You love working and directing the kids and you could song write on the side."

Blaine thought, "I think you're right . It does make me happy and I do like my life here. I could do my teaching degree and direct the choir right here. But it would mean it really is over with Kurt."

"It's been over for nearly a year accept it. You're so blind." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Blaine looked offended

"Look at Yogi over there?" Blaine turned his head to look at Dave standing by the bar, "Ask yourself why he was so quick to want to play your boyfriend tonight? Then ask yourself why he looks like a kicked puppy now?"

"Nooo." Blaine said never taking his eyes off Dave.

"Seriously Blaine the big lump has fallen hard for you. He could be the love of your life if you'd let it happen. Think about it, you could have it all if you stop trying to be something other than yourself. Now I have a limit on this new Sebastian crap and I've just reached it, so I'm going to grab the bear cub and kick some old queens ass' on the pool table while you process your new-found information." Sebastian headed towards Dave.

* * *

><p>Kurt handed Rachel a cup of hot chocolate, "So Klaine is really over for good?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah, it really is. Now I've accepted that it feels like a weight's been lifted. I can concentrate on New Directions get my credits and get back to New York and start living my life for me. You should come back with me."

"I burned a lot of bridges Kurt, I'm not sure it would work again."

"Think about it, if you never try you'll never know."

"Okay I'll think about it." Rachel suddenly looked unsure of herself as she continued to speak, "I knew Blaine would be at Scandals with David. I knew because it was my idea. They're not really together. I suggested that Blaine try to make you jealous so you'd fight for him. I'm so sorry."

"Why I'm not surprised, I am disappointed in you using the same trick that you used more than once in your own love life. It never worked then why would you think it would now?"

"Sebastian and Dave said it wouldn't work but when Blaine and I discussed it in theory we couldn't see it not working. You always became super possessive when Sebastian flirted with Blaine..."

"Hold on Rachel, since when do you sit and discuss me with Sebastian?" Kurt felt himself getting angry.

"Things are different back here now. We all bumped into each other at the Lima Bean and as time went on we became friends of a sort. And well you're the thing we all have in common."

"So that made it okay to talk my private business with Sebastian, a guy you know full well can't stand me or I him."

"But he's different now and he's friends with Blaine, so there must be some good there right?"

"Oh yeah he's a frigging saint, it didn't take all of five seconds for him to insult me tonight and rub it in my face that he was Blaine's first choice for the title of boyfriend when he moved back." Kurt was pissed and had started to tap his foot and bite his lip.

"I'm so sorry. He said he wanted to make amends if he got a chance..."

"And you all believed him. Stupid, stupid..."

"Hey, I am not stupid. I don't know why he did what he did tonight because the Sebastian I've got to know isn't like that now. I don't know why you two react the way you do around each other but for the sake of your friends you need to learn to get on. I'm going to bed, goodnight Kurt." Rachel stood up and marched out of the room.

* * *

><p>"What did you say to him?" Dave shouldered Sebastian as he passed him at the pool table.<p>

"Just one or two home truths he needed to hear, big boy. Now take your shot."

"He looked upset."

"He would, now he's accepting that he and Twinkle toes aren't loves young dream."

"I bet you loved telling him that." Dave growled.

"Look grisly, you can bare your teeth all you want but we both know the truth. Yes he's upset but now maybe you'll get the shot you've hoped for."

"Just what I've always wanted to be, the rebound. No thanks, I'll pass."

"You'd be a rebound if he was really in love with Kurt but that died ages ago. Blaine had a lot of expectations he lived by and Kurt was one of them. Eventual they would have both realized it wasn't what would make them happy in the end. They weren't suited as a couple, friends yes, couple no. You're a better match for him, I know it, you know it and so does he deep down."

"Where does that leave you?"

"Well, Teddy it leaves me moving to New York with a fresh crop of guys for me to work my way through."

"Bullshit." Dave started laughing at the look on Sebastian's face, "I may look like a complete dumbass but I'm not. You've not slept around for ages and it's not because you couldn't have. I watched the way you've cleaned up your act and tonight I saw why. So maybe now you should hear a few of those home truths, after all you love to dish them out so much?"

"Go on then cubby enlighten me with your pearls of wisdom." Sebastian tone while dripping in sarcasm was edged with nerves.

"I saw the way you looked at him when he came in. Your eyes lit up and never left him for a second. I also saw you make your way over and I saw you dig at him. You were terrified they'd get back together and it wasn't because of Blaine or me, it was because of Kurt. How long have you wanted him?"

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat, "You think you're so clever. You should know better than anyone about wanting something you can never have, so let's drop it."

"Funny how it's the same guy and we both treated him like dirt because of it. What I put him through should have been unforgivable but he forgave me. He would have never seen me as boyfriend material because I physically hurt him and some shit you just can't get by. Yeah you tried to steal his boyfriend and called him a few names but he gave as good as he got. And you threw a Slushie at him but your intent was to ruin his clothes not blind his boyfriend. He forgave others who had thrown him in dumpsters, nailed his lawn furniture to his roof and threw pee bombs at him and he still wanted to date them. So you still have a chance, you've just gotta man up."

"Yeah right and what about Blaine?"

"Like you said they don't work. Blaine understands that now and it will help him get over it much quicker. Take sometime make peace with him, show Kurt you've changed and then talk to Blaine. When you have a group of friends dating someones ex is going happening no matter how hard you try to stop it. This situation was going to happen eventually. It's how you and Blaine deal with it and you may need his help."

"I don't know, I should just leave it alone."

"Just answer me this, how long have you wanted him?"

Sebastian looked at his friend and sighed in defeat. "Since Blaine first introduced us."

"Wow that long, I'd never of thought that long. It's up to you, but he's here for the rest of the school year. You're going to see him around especially now we're all friends with Rachel and Sam. And before you start avoiding him, Blaine will pick up on it if you suddenly vanish, one way or another you'll have to fess up to him."

"Shit.."

Dave started laughing, "Oh this is going to be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and follow please. Suggestions are welcomed.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks ever so much for the response to the first chapter and I'm glad you seem to like it.**

**Remember this story is un beta'd so all mistakes are mine and remember no one's perfect.**

** Please remember that I'm am English and some words are spelt differently and some word meanings are to _eg, I don't use the word faggot as in England it's a very tasty food and the word fag is slang for a cigarette._ _Theatre is spelt the way I wrote it and is spelt differently in the US._ I do try to correct those errors.**

**Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review and follow.**

**Sara xx**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood outside the Lima Bean as memories washed over him of coffee dates and the first 'I love you's'. He smiled to himself as he pushed open the door and the smell of fresh coffee and the noise of people chatting hit him. Kurt didn't need to look around because he knew Blaine would be sitting at 'their' table already.<p>

Blaine waved as Kurt headed his way, "Hi, I got the drinks in."

Kurt took a seat, "Well this doesn't feel weird at all." He smiled at his own joke as he pick up his coffee, "Thanks for this by the way, I could have got my own."

Blaine's smile dropped a little, "It's fine really." Blaine sat forward and grabbed Kurt's free hand, "I know this is weird but we were good friends and I hope we could be again. I know this is messy but that's why we're here to talk. But first of all I have to apologize for the other night. It was a bad idea and a little immature of me to try to make you jealous and I'm sorry. Dave and Sebastian said it would be a disaster and it was."

"I won't disagree with you on that, but really listening to Rachel on how to get a man what were you thinking?"

The pair started to laugh. "It made sense at the time."

"Well it did sort of help my thought process though or we could have ended up starting the cycle again. I don't want us to keep hurting each other trying to make something work that never will. I love you, always have but maybe we weren't in love."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "I love you too but I think you're right. I felt so guilty when I cheated on you that I just wanted to make it right. I was so hell-bent on getting you back that I never looked at why I was so quick to cheat. It was easy to blame you being gone and busy but I could have written you a letter or hopped on a train to tell you how I was feeling. And then instead of taking things slow when we got back together, I set up an overly dramatic proposal. I made it near on impossible for you to say no. Then when I got to New York I just moved in with you and kept pushing myself into your space. I see now that you tried to tell time and time again that we were still young and there was no rush. Then school was harder than I'd expected and I got jealous that you were doing so well."

Kurt cut Blaine off mid sentence, "Look, we can go over our whole relationship step by step if you want but I think we both know that we both screwed it up. The fact is we weren't good at the boyfriend thing and that tells me that we weren't meant to be forever. We both put too much pressure on ourselves to have the perfect relationship and none on whether we'd chosen the right person to be with. Reflecting on it can only help us look for that right person, now we know it wasn't each other. I do however want my best friend back, if you're willing?" Kurt looked a little scared.

Blaine let out a deep breath,"Of course that's what I want. I thought I'd lost you for good when I packed up and left. I wanted to call but..."

Kurt nods, "I get it. I wanted to call too but it felt like too much had happened." Kurt smiled, "But now we've got a fresh start as friends so I'll go grab some refills and then you can tell my why you're not dating Dave yet."

Blaine groaned as Kurt got up, "Not you too, Bas said the same thing."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked towards Dave and Sebastian, "And tell me why we're in a Starbucks and not at the Lima Bean and you know this place can't...where's Blaine?"<p>

Dave looked confused as he turned to Sebastian and then back to Rachel, "Kurt didn't tell you?"

"Obviously he didn't, Barbra would have stalked them, hiding behind plant pots and shit if she'd known." Sebastian turned to Rachel, "Blainers and Tinkerbell are at this very moment are meeting for coffee and girl talk at the Lima Bean."

"They asked you to keep me away?" Rachel looked hurt.

Dave glared at Sebastian for his lack of tact, "No they didn't but we," Dave pointed to himself and Sebastian, "thought that we should stay out-of-the-way so Blaine and Kurt can talk without distraction."

"What he actually means to say is he thought that our presence could cause more harm than good. But what he really means is my presence would cause more harm because I can't help being an ass when I get around Kurt." Sebastian looked away from the pair staring at him.

"You just called him Kurt," Rachel stuttered, "I've never heard you call him by his name before."

Rachel looked confused again as Dave spoke to his friend, "Maybe if you stopped taking your frustrations with yourself out on the guy and made an effort your friends wouldn't be caught in the middle. I've never seen the way you act around him but I know that it upsets Rachel and Blaine when you call him names."

"I call all of you names it's not my fault he's so sensitive."

Dave started to look pissed off, "As one of your friends I know you don't mean it and most of the names aren't hurtful..."

Rachel cut in, "But what you call Kurt is hurtful and mean. I've seen you in action remember and there's nothing jokey about what you've said."

"He gives as good as I do." Sebastian sulked.

"Only to defend himself. I understood when you were in love with Blaine. I had a similar relationship with Quinn when we both vied for Finn affections back in high school but you've said yourself that you don't have those feelings anymore so why continue hating Kurt?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah Bas, why do you continue?" Dave smirked at his friend.

Sebastian looked at Dave and then at Rachel, "Let's get one thing straight, I was and never have been in love with Blaine. and two, I don't hate Kurt."

Rachel thought for a moment and her face lit up as she realized, "OMG, you're in love with Kurt. I should have known. It's the boy pulling pigtails. Sebastian Smythe you love Kurt and you don't know how to handle those feelings. All this time I thought it was Blaine but you not made one move since he's been back. I should have known. All those things you did were because of Kurt. OMG, that slushie was meant for Kurt and not Blaine..." Rachel carried on talking.

Sebastian whispered to Dave, "Please kill me now."

* * *

><p>Kurt placed the drinks on the table, "I got you a biscotti. So Dave?"<p>

"I had no idea till the other night. Bas came to talk to me after you left and told me to open my eyes."

"Well you always were oblivious to what was right under your nose. Do you have feelings for him too? Or is this conversation to weird or to soon for you to have?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "No it's just a little strange but not uncomfortable. I guess we're just adjusting to our new dynamic."

"I don't want to make it awkward but we split over six months ago now and I think we both can admit now that it should have been longer?"

"You're right. The thing is I not sure how I should feel. I know I like Dave and we have a lot in common. But it's very different to us."

"There's your first mistake. Don't compare your old relationship to anything you might want to start now. Me and Dave are very different but that could be what you need. Do you find him attractive?"

Blaine blushed, "I guess so."

"Oh come on Blaine. I saw those web sites you browsed. I never made it a secret that prior to you I had a thing for jocks. When you come to think about it maybe we should have known we were doomed because we are so not each others type physically."

Blaine started to laugh, "What are you saying, I'm not beefy enough for you?"

Kurt smiled, "I once asked Dave to tell me what he envisioned his future to be like and why I won't go into detail what he told me you both seem to want similar things. I think you should spend sometime with him now you're not blinded by my fabulousness. You certainly looked good together on the dance floor the other night."

"I'll think about it some." Blaine started to laugh again.

Kurt looked confused, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really but I'd never thought I'd see the day you and Bas agreed on something." Blaine carried on laughing.

Kurt starts to laugh, "Well, if you tell him I'll deny it and then burn all your bow ties. Look I've got to go but we'll do this again soon?"

"Yeah sure. Why don't you join us tonight? Me, Dave, Rachel and Bas are going to see a film and then grab some dinner."

"I don't know, I'll think about it." Kurt smiled as he left the coffee shop and headed for his car.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat listening to Rachel babbling on about how she had always knew that there was a connection between himself and Kurt. Dave sat laughing at Sebastian trying to hold his tongue.<p>

"It didn't matter who was there you always gravitated towards to Kurt even if it was to insult him. You wait till you tell Kurt..."

Sebastian began to panic, "Woah there Yentl, I'm not telling him shit and neither will you Baloo. If I'm lucky he'll never get the chance to laugh in my face."

"Kurt's not like that. He would never be that cruel even to you." Rachel looked offended on her friends behalf.

Just as Sebastian went to speak Dave cut in, "He didn't when I asked him out." Both Rachel and Sebastian sat open-mouthed, "In fact he let me down gently and by the look on Rachel's face never told anyone about it. In fact he was really good about considering that I threatened to kill him and drove him out of the school."

"What the fuck?" Sebastian said.

Rachel took hold of Dave's hand, "You know he forgave you a long time ago for all that and like I said before Kurt isn't cruel."

"And like I said what the fuck?" Sebastian repeated.

Rachel looked at Sebastian confused, "You don't know?" Sebastian shook his head, "Okay I'll try to give the short version because if Kurt finds out I've been talking about him to you again he'll be pissed. As you may have guessed it's never been the best kept secret that Kurt is gay even when he was in the closet. It's also not a secret that he's been bullied because of it most of of his life and once he got to high school it got ten times worse. It was verbal and physical and very cruel. It wasn't just one or two people it was pretty much a free for all. His Ice Queen exterior and manner is like a suit of armour."

Dave started to speak next, "And I was the worst out of all his bullies. I made it my mission to terrorise him. I threw Slushies at him daily, chucked him in the dumpster every morning and slammed him into lockers and I verbally attacked him at every chance. Don't get me wrong I bullied most of the Glee club but Kurt got it a lot worse."

Rachel carried on, "He was also treated differently by the guys in Glee too. His only real friends were Mercedes and myself and even I would treated him badly when it suited."

Sebastian felt sick, "And then I come along and as a gay man agreed with the bullies, shit."

Dave took pity on his friend, "You didn't know. You've spent your life protected. You lived for a long time in France where homosexuality is way more accepted than here. Then you went to Dalton, which has a zero tolerance policy. McKinley had nothing to protect Kurt and they couldn't be seen to endorse his lifestyle choices."

Sebastian started to get angry, "Yeah you're right but Blaine could have told me at any point. You could have told me and even you Barbra over the last six months. But know you let me talk shit."

Dave looked guilty, "I'm sorry, you're right we all could have. But would you have listened?"

"Whether I would or wouldn't is not the point you could have tried. Look I'm going to go clear my head. I'll see you later, we're all still on for the cinema later?"

Dave nodded as Sebastian walked away, "Yeah see you later and don't you're picking up me and Blaine."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

><p>Kurt had decided to head to the mall before going home. It started to rain heavily and as he left the highway he saw a car with its hazard lights flashing pulled to the side of the road. Kurt thought for a moment before he decided to pull over to help.<p>

He reversed back towards the car but because of the rain he couldn't see who was with the car, "This is so stupid. I'm in a bad horror movie." Kurt muttered to himself, "Why couldn't you just keep driving? If it turns out to be a psycho then it's my fault."

Kurt grabbed his jacket and covered his head trying to protect his hair from the rain and walked towards the figure bent staring at the engine of their car, "Is everything okay? Can I help?"

The figure straighten up and turned, "I don't think there's anything you can do useless your magic pixie dust can fix cars."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he recognize Sebastian's voice, "No I'm sure growing up watching and helping the best mechanic in the state wouldn't come in handy at all. Oh and the fact I became a certified mechanic myself at the age of sixteen won't help either and let's not forget access to four state of the art garages including a direct lines to five pickup trucks and their drivers won't count either. Good lucky getting some help." Kurt turned and started to walk back to his car.

Sebastian shook his head, "Fuck, Come back."

Kurt turned and looked at Sebastian, "And?"

Sebastian kicked the ground. Kurt started to turn again, "Okay I'm sorry. Please can you help?"

Kurt turned again, smiled and walked past him towards the car, "Now that wasn't so hard was it."

* * *

><p><strong>Cut it off there because it was getting a bit long. As always Please review and follow it really keeps me motivated.<strong>

**Sara xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. As always this is un beta'd so all mistakes are mine. xxx**

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood silently watching Kurt check out his car's engine. Even though the rain had stopped they were both soaked through. Sebastian smiled as he listened to Kurt mumble about spoilt kids driving such beautiful cars but having no idea how to look after them.<p>

"I can hear you, you know." Sebastian shouted.

Kurt turned his head to look over his shoulder, "You were meant to. Make yourself useful and fetch me the tool kit in the boot of my car." Kurt turned back to the engine.

Sebastian fought the urge to tell Kurt to fetch it himself, "I would but I don't have the key to open it, master."

Kurt turned again, "It's in my back pocket. " Sebastian just stared as he wiggled his ass, "You're going to have to get them for me, greasy hands." Kurt lifted up a hand to show him.

Sebastian swallowed the nervous lump that formed in his throat. Moving quickly he stepped forward and pushed his hand into Kurt's back pocket. He hooked his finger onto the keychain and gently tugged the keys up, "Wow I knew you like your jeans tight but these are like a second skin. Do you even have underwear on?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Excuse me." Kurt looked back at Sebastian who was now just staring at his ass with his hand still part way in his pocket, "What I do or do not wear is none of your business. Now if you can get your hand off my ass and get that tool box we can both get out of here before we get pneumonia from being soaked."

Sebastian snapped out of the trance that touching Kurt's ass seemed to put him in, "Seeing as this is the only way you can get a guy to touch you these days I thought I was doing you a favour." Sebastian started to chastise himself as soon as the words left his mouth. _'Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? Fuck, no wonder he hates me.'_

"Did I do something that makes you such an ass to me? Here I am helping you out...I keep being told that you're not really like this but you keep proving them wrong. I'm not dating the guy you want anymore and we not competing in our choirs, why am I such a threat? I get you don't like me okay but do you have to keep being so fucking petty?"

Sebastian stood stunned before he turned and walked away, "I'll just get that tool box."

Kurt sighed and carried on checking the engine. Sebastian grabbed the tool box and placed it down by Kurt's feet, "Here and for what's it worth I'm sorry. I'm everything you've ever thought about me. I'm arrogant, spoilt and defensive. But you're wrong you are a threat but not for the reasons I let you believe."

Kurt straightened up and faced Sebastian, "How the hell am I a threat ?"

Sebastian looked embarrassed, "I don't think you want or need to know. Let's just leave it alone, I promise I'll make an effort to be better seeing as we're most probably going to run into each other because of our mutual friends. Now if you don't mind getting my car working so we can forget this ever happened."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "If that's the way you want it." Kurt grabbed the tools he needed and got back to work in silence.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the house he was sharing with Rachel while he was staying in Lima. He walked up the stairs and into his room and started to remove his wet clothes as Rachel burst in, "Well how'd it go and what took so long? Is everything ...You're soaking wet and you've got grease on your shirt."<p>

"Firstly, ever heard of knocking and secondly slow down one question at a time." Kurt continued unbuttoning his shirt.

Rachel looked like she was sulking, "How'd it go with Blaine? I'm annoyed that you never told me you were going to meet him by the way."

"Well mother, it went well. We talked about a few things and cleared the air. We both agreed that we're better as friends. I don't think he'll be single long though. It's kind of cool to have him back just to talk too about stuff."

"You can talk to me.."

"I know that sweetie but there are some things that Blaine can understand better."

"Oh I get it, sex and stuff."

Kurt didn't have the energy to correct her, "Yeah that's right. Now I need to grab a hot shower before I catch my death."

Rachel suddenly realized she was stand in front of a half-naked Kurt, "Oh yes sorry. I'll just leave you to it.." Just as she went to leave she had to ask, "Why are you covered in grease?"

"Some idiots car broke down and I stopped to help. I'll never know why people let their cars get into a state."

Rachel seemed satisfied with his answer and went to leave again but then stopped at the door, "We're going to see a movie tonight if you fancy coming?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but he had to ask anyway, "Who's we?"

"Me, Blaine, Dave and Sebastian."

"I'll give it a miss. I promised I'd go over to see Dad And Carole but thanks for the invite."

Rachel looked disappointed, "Kurt, I know for a fact that your parents are not back from their vacation till tomorrow night. If you didn't want to come you could have just said. I thought you said you and Blaine are good now and you're fine with David...Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So you're never going to hang out with us?"

"Maybe we can arrange something for the four of us another time. I just don't need to put up with Sebastian's bullshit. And before you say it again, I know you think he's changed and with you he may have but with me he hasn't and I don't want to make you all uncomfortable so if he's there I won't be."

"So we got to choose between you now?" Rachel looked like someone had kicked her kitten.

"No I'm not making anyone do that. I'll make arrangements to do stuff with you, Blaine and Dave outside of your group thing with Sebastian."

Kurt couldn't tell if Rachel just didn't get it or she was just being obstinate to get her way, "So you want us to exclude him when we're with you? Hate to say it Kurt but you can't ask us to do that either. You're not even giving him a chance, which is unlike you. I mean you gave everyone else a chance..."

Kurt started to get angry, "Hold it right there. You don't get to guilt me. And for your information it's not me that won't give Sebastian a chance it's him. I stopped in the pouring rain to help him when his car broke down today. I ruined one of my favorite shirts and did he thank me...no he made wisecracks and then when I gave him a chance to explain he shut me down with a weak assed promise of 'he'll try harder'. Then he jumped in his car and drove off. So don't you dare make me feel bad for not wanting to spend the time I'm here drama free. If you want to hang out with me fine but don't try to force Sebastian on me when neither of us want it. Just accept that some people will never get on." Kurt grabbed his fresh clothes and headed passed Rachel to the bathroom slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel entered the foyer of the cinema and looked around for her friends. She spotted Blaine waving and headed towards them. "Good evening gentlemen.", She said looking at Blaine and Dave, "Sebastian." Was added with a cold tone.<p>

Blaine and Dave looked at Sebastian before Dave spoke, "Seeing as Rachel arrived alone and is pissed at you, what have you done this time Sebastian?"

Rachel walked towards the ticket office speaking as she went, "Don't bother Dave, he really is a lost cause. He doesn't care that he's being selfish and childish or that he's causing friction between myself and Kurt. I done."

Sebastian looked guilty, "Rach come on. I'm gonna try to fix it."  
>Rachel spun around looking angry, "Fix it you say? Maybe you should have tried earlier when Kurt fixed your car for you but no yet again you were an ass. And then again when he gave you a chance to clear the air you told him to forget it. Twice he gave you chances to show him you're not an ass and twice you made me look like a liar. I defended you, I told Kurt you're not the same person anymore. I told him you're my friend and that I believed you when you said you wanted to make amends. I believed you when you said you liked him. I wanted to help my friends be happy. I thought with you moving to New York that at least you'd have someone there for you. I made my friend mad at me because of you."<p>

Blaine looked confused, "Am I missing something?" Rachel, Dave and Sebastian turned to look at Blaine, "Did you just say Sebastian likes Kurt?" Blaine looked at Sebastian, "In what way do you like him exactly?"

"Blaine, I ..." Sebastian couldn't find words to explain.

Suddenly it dawned on Blaine what Sebastian was trying to saying, "It all makes so much sense now. It's always been about him. You were never into me, were you?"

"Blaine..., " Sebastian had nothing left but to tell truth, "I always thought you were attractive but I never wanted more than friendship from you. Now I don't believe in all that bull about love at first sight but when you introduced me to him I felt a connection. I see straight away how beautiful he was and then when he showed how strong he was, I just knew he was everything I wanted in a guy. Then I saw how much he loved you and how he got all possessive. I turned into an idiot and I've punished him ever since for something he knows nothing about."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine looked hurt.

"Blaine up until yesterday all you went on about was how much you wanted him back and how he's the love of your life. How could I tell you? You're my friend, I would never have gone there. I have changed and with time I'll get over this stupid crush. So I'll just stay away from him as much as possible."

Everything was quiet for a moment then Blaine spoke again, "You got a chance to be happy and you'd give that up because of me? I understand the bro's before...," Rachel sent a glare at Blaine stopping him finishing the saying, "And I know what I've said and you're a good friend respecting that but I also know you knew that it wasn't love that kept me wanting to get him back. I just wasn't ready to admit it. Bas, you have just as much right to find happiness like any of us. Kurt's single , you're single, you don't have to hold back out of loyalty to me. I mean it's weird, not because of any history me and Kurt share but because you've done such a good job at convincing everyone that you hated him."

"And you've been a bit of a slut." Dave added smiling.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Dave,"Really Dave? How about we discuss your big fat crush on..." Dave grabbed Sebastian and put his hand over his mouth silencing him.

Blaine and Rachel started laughing at the pair, Blaine speaking as he did, "Maybe I should be the one to talk to Dave about that?", Dave and Sebastian stopped fighting and looked at Blaine, "And I could help you with Kurt if you wanted to go for it?" Blaine held his arm out for Rachel to take and then they headed towards the concessions counter leaving Sebastian and Dave speechless.

"You know Blaine I've never seen those two go so quite, good job." Rachel looked over her shoulder laughing at the still stunned pair.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review and follow. <strong>


End file.
